Secret
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: sequel to my oneshot 'Privacy'. Stories of The Faker, The Cutter, The Evil, The Wanabe Princess, The Unwanted Sibling, and The Stalker. more journal reading, stress, secret obsessions. SaGa [total summary inside][this is a full story]
1. Supid Boss!

**Secret**

**SaGa**

**Sakura X Gaara**

_**Sequel to Privacy**_

**AU/Gaara OOC-ness**

**FULL STORY!!!!(i decided it!!!)**

**Summary: More of the journal is read, stress at work, him raiding her room, and Temari's EVIL scheming! Well, we'll see Sakura's, Gaara's, and Temari's secret obsession, and crazy catfights. Secrets revealed, and so are anger-issues. Stories of The Faker, The Cutter, The Evil, The Wana-be Princess, The Unwanted Sibling, and The Stalker.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Stupid Boss!**_

"Panda-chan? Are you mad?" Sakura asked, hands shifting behind her back. Boy, she did**not** like the heavy glare Gaara was giving her. Sure, he was blushing like crazy, but he was mad as heck. He growled but still walked behind her towards his car. She shuffled into the passenger side, placing her pink messanger bag with black skulls on her lap. It was her work bag, complete with her uniform as a waitress at the _Contagious Diner_. He pressed the gas quickly as he sped out of the driveway and onto the streets. Sakura sighed as she looked at the car's clock.

"Shoot! Shift starts in five minutes!" She swore, since it took a good fifteen minutes to arrive at the stupid place and ten minutes to get dressed. Gaara pushed down harder on the gas pedal, going a great deal over the speed limit. They got there in about five minutes, ten less than original.

"Thanks Gaara!" Sakura squealed and then quickly pecked him on the cheek before sprinting inside. Gaara sat still in the car, body tensed. After she was out of sight, he pressed his hand where her lips were once. A faint blush crept on his face. He scowled trying to forget it. He grabbed his black messanger bag, his work bag, and stepped into the diner. Sakura finally came out with her outfit on. A pink V neck button down tanktop with a black tubetop underneath along with a black ruffled skirt and pink and black arm covers with the thumb hole. Her pink hair tied in a high ponytail along with black eyeshadow and eyeliner and pink lipstick.

"GAARA! GET YOUR UNIFORM ON, PRONTO! CASHREGISTER CALLS!" Their boss, Kabuto, yelled out. He tapped his foot with total impatience, clad in all purple. It was, sickning, sparkly. Gaara stared at him weirdly. Kabuto stomped his foot now.

"THIS WAS EXPENSIVE!" He yelled, interupting everyone's meals.

"coughgaycough" Sakura coughed, pretending to choke on her own spit. Kabuto turned around to see Sakura taking the table's orders. Gaara shook his head and walked into the bathrooms. He came out with a red short-sleeve shirt and black pants. He walked behind the register to find his brother drunk with two giggling girls in his arms. He knew both. They just wanted his money since he was a very wealthy businessman.

"Kankuro" Gaara spat out. He looked up to see his younger brother behind the register.

"Oh, hey Gaara! Don't you remember them? Kin and Tayuya." Kankuro stamered, slightly falling. The girls winked at him, as he just stood there, glaring at the pair. They slightly flinched but regained their conversation.

"Um, Kankuro? Don't you remember? Your supposed to take us shopping!" Kin yelled excitedly. Kankuro was about to say something, but Gaara countered.

"Hey, bro. Didn't you have a very important meeting in a couple minutes? Temari was going to take you since she knows where it is." Gaara lied, Kankuro spent too much on girls.

"OH YEAH! SO sorry gals but, hey, duty calls!" Kankuro walked out of the diner, Kin and Tayuya glaring at Gaara for barging in. They stomped out as Gaara pulled out his cell.

"Temari. I just sent Kankuro over there. Kin and Tayuya were hanging on him, bout to go on a shopping spree. Told him about a very important meeting and that your supposed to drive him. So, take him to the secret place." He then hung up before she could say a thing.

"Panda-chan." Sakura called out, walking up to him.

"What?" He asked, a bit impatient. She scowled, pushing the arm covers up a bit, to cover more.

"Do you have **it**?" She whispered. Gaara pulled out a package, and he shook it so she could hear. She smirked, instantly regretting it.

"Who is this for, anyways?" He asked, pulling it away from her.

"Well, um, you know!" She laughed nervously.

"Fine, but remember, if its yours," He again slif his finger across his throat. She gulped, ye again, and he grabbed her money, handing her the package.

"They'll be happy!" She exclaimed, rushing to the lounge. Another waiter, sat in the employe lounge. Her grin faded into a scowl.

"Haruno" He whispered.

"Nara" She spat out.

"Whats in the pretty little box of yours?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied, a bit too quickly.

"Mr Yakushi wanted me to remind you that your arm covers aren't apart of the dresscode and you must remove them." He ordered, reaching out for her arms. She snapped it away.

"The tell boss that I **need** them and if he has a problem, then have him speak to me, not you." Sakura snapped, taking out a key and walking to a locker. She placed the key inside the slot and twisted, revealing only her messanger bag. She placed the package on the bottom, slammed it shut, locked it, placed the key inside her pocket, and walked off. Shikamaru huffed at her antics then relaxed on the couch.

"Mr Nara!" Kabuto yelled, walking inside the lounge. Shikamaaru lazily looked up, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"I have some, rather troubling, news from your _parents_." Using air quotes around the word parents. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, not his head.

"Parents?" He asked, using the airquotes.

"Exactly."

"What about them?"

"We found your real ones. Looks like you have a sibling, Shikamaru."

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

**A/N: Heyy! First chappie! I don't know when the other chapters are coming out for my other stories. But, the newest chap for New School Savior is written and maybe published soon. Well, anyways, I hope you liked.**

**PREVIEW---**

"We have names for people like _you._"

"What"

"Unwanted Sibling"

"Thats the best you could think of?"

"Well, mine is better than yours."

"What is it?"

"I don't have one"

"I do"

"What?"

"Cutter"


	2. Nara's Witch Hunt

**Secret**

**SaGa**

**Sakura X Gaara**

_**Sequel to Privacy**_

**AU/Gaara OOC-ness**

**FULL STORY!!!!(i decided it!!!)**

**MY PENAME IS NOW MoonlightxVampirate! NOT Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha!**

**Summary: More of the journal is read, stress at work, him raiding her room, and Temari's EVIL scheming! Well, we'll see Sakura's, Gaara's, and Temari's secret obsession, and crazy catfights. Secrets revealed, and so are anger-issues. Stories of The Faker, The Cutter, The Evil, The Wana-be Princess, The Unwanted Sibling, and The Stalker.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Nara's Witch Hunt**_

_Recap:_

_"I have some, rather troubling, news from your _parents_." Using air quotes around the word parents. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, not his head._

_"Parents?" He asked, using the airquotes._

_"Exactly."_

_"What about them?"_

_"We found your real ones. Looks like you have a sibling, Shikamaru."_

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

Shikamaru was shocked beyond belief. Him, having a sibling? HEECCCCK no!!!!

"This is so troublesome.." He mumbled in anger. Kabuto smirked. Kabuto smirking, at a time like this? That is a baaad sign.

"I know who this person is.." He whispered. Shikamaru, for the first time in his life probly, jumped(yes jumped, no typo here) off the couch. He stood infront of his boss, so seriously that he scared himself.

"Tell. Me." His voice was menacing. Kabuto flinched a bit but quickly regained himself.

"Why? If you guess the gender on the first try, I'll tell you.." Kabuto sang out. Shikamaru sighed, getting himself back together.

"Male" Kabuto made a beeping noise, shaking his head.

"Wrong-o, Nara. You'll find out soon enough..." Kabuto explained, walking out of the room. "Good luck on your little witch hunt." Shikamaru fumed, inwardly of course. But, wouldn't it be hilarious if smoke and steam started coming out of him, ya know? Well, anyways...

**(the escapades of Nara Shikamaru's witch hunt...)**

Shikamaru ran after Kabuto and grabbed his arm. Every female he walked past, he's look at then look at his boss who just shook his head, utterly amused.

"I even tried NARUTO, to see if he was my sister! NOBODY IS!" Shikamaru muttered, adding in 'troublesome' after every other word. Kabuto patted his back.

"If this helps, you have seen her today and she isn't any of the people you asked about, so far, today." Kabuto said, somewhat comforting, before leaving a dumbfounded Nara.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled, running to the cash register. Gaara was about to remove the register to whack an old lady on the head.

"Lady! I said the total already! If you didn't have enough, then you shouldn't have paid for it!" Gaara shrieked, loosing his cool-ness. Sakura sighed.

"H-hey s-sonny! T-these p-prices a-are o-outrageous!! I-I n-need to s-s-speak wit-th y-our m-en, um, m-manager!" The old lady fierd back. Sakura stepped inbewteen the two.

"Gaara, what did she get, anyways?" Sakura whispered.

"Coffee, $0.80!" Gaara yelled. "OLD LADY! NEVER CALL MY SONNY AGAIN!" He was in the middle of ripping out the register when Kabuto walked in, lights magnifying his purple-sparkly-ness.

"You called for, the manager?" He flashed a smile, something like Gai's and Lee's. Just at that moment, the lady fell over, due to a sudden and uncalled for heartattack, dead. Gaara chuckled. Sakura's hands flew up to her now tearing eyes.

"I BET IT WAS THE SPARKLES!" She suddenly yelled, falling down to her knees dramatically. She opened her eyes, looking at the room full of people that were staring at her.

"No, it was probly all that purple.." Another employee said.

"Kiba! It was the shock, of my _utterly sexy_ prescence!" Kabuto yelled, the employees shook their heads in dissapointment and the customers muttered 'idiot' under their breaths, returning to their daily lives.

"Sparkles.." Sakura muttered darkly to Kiba. He scowled.

"Purple.." He replied, as darkly. Her eyes turned to slits as her fists clenched.

"S-p-a-r-k-l-e!" She screamed.

"P-u-r-p-l-e!" Kiba yelled back.

"S-" Sakura was about to shriek but was cut off.

"SHUT UP!!!" Gaara demanded. Sakura and Kiba backed away slowly. In backing up, Sakura walked right into Shikamaru. As Shikamaru looked over to his boss, Kabuto nodded, as he slowly waled over to Sakura.

"Miss Haruno. Mister Nara. Please come see me in my office, together. There is something you need to know, Haruno." She pouted.

"But why do I have to go with HIM??" She retorted, pointing at him.

"Troublesome.." He mumbled as they both followed their boss. As they entered his, rather purple sparkly, office, they sat down on the red, and sparkly!, seats seated infront of his rather blackish-grayish, AND SPARKLY!! head chair.

"Miss Haruno. I know you know that I know that you were adopted. Same as Mister Nara. I looked into my files and-"

"My real parents murdered his??" Her eyes sparkled with happiness, after cutting him off.

"No. You have the same parents." Sakura stiffened. She then had a twitch attack. Shikamaru slightly twitched. He thought it may come to this. Even though Kabuto already informed him, a bit, he was still in shock. How could SHE be HIS sister. She was loud, annoying, pink-headed, cruel, barely popular, slightly punk-ish but more girly, and was severly anti-social with non-friends. He was silent, non-existant, REGULAR head-ed, kind-ish, almost popular, regularly labeled, and social-ish. They were basically polar opposites. Sakura shot out of her seat and ran to the lounge, locking the door with the master key stolen from Kabuto. She pressed her back against the door, letting her tears freely fall. No, it couldn't be. She casualy walked over to her locker, opening it, and taking out the box. She pulled out a razor, blades perfectly sharp. She removed the arm covers and began slicing at her wrists. While doing this, she was unaware that Kabuto had opened the door and Shikamaru had been watching her. She smiled bitterly as the blood slid down, in the word art she made from the cuts. 'Hate', she had written in the lines where scars would eventually show.

"Tch. Just what I expected, yet, unexpected." Sakura stopped imidiately, turning around. "Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, walking over to her. Her bitter smirk faded, replaced with a scowel.

"We have names for people like _you_." She spat out, hands trembling.

"What"

"Unwanted Sibling" Shikamaru smirked.

"Thats the best you could think of?"

"Well, mine is better than yours."

"What is it?"

"I don't have one"

"I do"

"What?" Sakura thought of what he could say.

"Cutter" She was utterly shocked. How dare he say such things like that?

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

**A/N: Mwahahaa! So far, you've been introduced to The Cutter and The Unwanted Sibling. Next chapter, it will be The Stalker...**

**PrEvIeW---**

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop wh-WHAT ARE THOSE SCISSORS FOR??"

"Your cute, ya know that? I just want some, hair, to see what kind of shampoo you use..."

"Then why didn't you just ask??"

"I dunno"

"STALKER!!"

"Um, erm?"


	3. Stalkers These Days

**Secret**

**SaGa, TemShika**

**Sakura X Gaara, Temari X Shikamaru**

_**Sequel to Privacy**_

**AU/Gaara OOC-ness**

**MY PENAME IS NOW MoonlightxVampirate! NOT Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha!**

**Summary: More of the journal is read, stress at work, him raiding her room, and Temari's EVIL scheming! Well, we'll see Sakura's, Gaara's, and Temari's secret obsession, and crazy catfights. Secrets revealed, and so are anger-issues. Stories of The Faker, The Cutter, The Evil, The Wana-be Princess, The Unwanted Sibling, and The Stalker.**

im soooo sorry that i haven't updated in awhile! its mainly because my new sis(Akura) was trying to help me with my story 'my special agent' but now she's doing it her own way. soo anyways, candice is no longer with us. NO SHE DIDN'T DIE! she just lost her writing heart..(sniffs) well, this is a funny chapter(and its short!) TT. hopefully you'll enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Stalkers These Days**_

_Recap:_

_"I do"_

_"What?" Sakura thought of what he could say._

_"Cutter" She was utterly shocked. How dare he say such things like that?_

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

"Omigod..." Sakura chanted, rocking herself on Temari's bed.

"Don't worry about it! Remember, all you have is the same blood. Thats all. Your not living together, nothings changing.." Temari tried to comfort the almost crying Haruno. "Hey! Lets watch Gaara try to get into his room!" She sang out happily. Sakura nodded and they both crept to Temari door and looked at Gaara's door. He was walking towards it and took out the lock of hair from his pocket that he used for it. Once it was scanned, a loud beeping noise was made and red light flashed.

"T-E-M-A-R-I!!!!!" Gaara yelled, obviously furious.

"Eeep!" Temari squeaked as she ran into her closet. Sakura shook her head and followed her friend inside.

"WHERE ARE YOU??!!" He yelled running through the house. An idea hit him. He ran into his sister's room and found the closet. "I know you're in there..." Temari had slid into the hidden hatch, leading to the kitchen, downstairs, through the air vent. Sakura locket it up and placed piles of clothes infront of it. When he opened it, he was staring face-to-face with Sakura.

"Don't look at me. I was looking at her clothes and she pushed me in and blocked off the door. I don't know where she went." Sakura said, hands on her hips.

"Tch. Whatever." Gaara then shut the door and walked away.

"EXCUSE ME! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"Its unlocked."

"Oh." She opened the closet door but didn't go out. She found the other air vent, leading to Kankuro's room in the basement, and sent Temari's decoy noise which was a metal box, down the shoot, hoping Gaara would think that it was Temari. She heard him open the basement door and run down there. She then took the third vent, which would lead into the living room.

"Mamuma, wmy mid mu mome mmt mm mt menmph?" A tied-up Kankuro asked with a dirty sock in his mouth as Sakura shot out of the air vent, forgetting that it was a total slide, screaming slightly.

"What'cha say?" Sakura asked, taking out the gag.

"I SAID. Sakura, why did you come out of the vent?" Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"Cause I can." She then stuffed the sock back in and proceded into the kitchen.

"Kankuro's room?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded. "Like he asked, why did you choose the one to the living room? For all you know, Kankuro could be making out with Kin and Tayuya." They both mentally made a note to convince their friends to stay away from Kankuro.

"Psh. Cause I can." Sakura then took an apple and procedded up to Temari's room to grab something.

"Do you know where she is?" Gaara asked breathlessly. Now on the second floor, running from room to room, he was kinda tired.

"Temari? Last time I checked, she went to the diner to grab something to eat." Sakura then walked into Temari's open doorway. Temari heard footsteps on hid on the otherside of the counter. (an: The front door is in the middle of the living room and the kitchen. The stairs face the front door and the counter goes across the entire outerside so that it has a solid wall that faces the living room. But, there is a little slab of counter that lifts up(like in a diner) to enter or exit. damn, that is really hard to explain.)

"Damn, Temari! Just go to the diner to runaway why don't you!" Gaara yelled in frustration. Kankuro smirked behind the gag. Temari silently and invisibly snuck out the window.

"Mammph! Mumrmi ms mph ma mimphmn!" He yelled, choking on the sock.

"Shut up, Kankuro! I have no time for this!" Gaara yelled. Kankuro tilted his head towards the kitchen as Gaara removed the sock. "What the hell did you say?"

"I SAAAAID! Gaara! Temari is in the kitchen!" Kankuro explained. Gaara stuffed the sock back in Kankuro's mouth an sped off to find an empty kitchen and open window.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!" Gaara roared, jumping out the window. Sakura waltzed back down the steps. She then glared at Kankuro.

"Just HAD to squeal, didn't you?" Kankuro nodded happily. She then smacked him on the head. She grabbed another dirty sock from Kankuro's laundry, soaked it in her and Temari's _special milk._ Which is mainly sour milk. Plus, put moldy cheese in it and stuffed the new sock in Kankuro's mouth after taking out the old and watched in happiness as Kankuro started choking with his eyes rolling into the back of his head as if he's gonna die. So what did she do? Walked straight out the door, grabbed her set of spare keys, locked the door, and followed Temari to where she knew she'd be.

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

Shikamaru sat lazily in the employe lounge. The door creaked open. Thinking it was either Kiba, Neji, or Sasuke, he shrugged it off. He fell asleep and was continuously moving his head untill a voice ranged in his ear.

"Would you stop that?" His eyes shot open. Looking around, he found the woman he was having the _nightmare_ about. But, that dream/nightmare will come in handly later on...

"Stop wh-WHAT ARE THOSE SCISSORS FOR??" He screamed in a very un-Shikamaru like fashion. A pair of scissors were placed delicately between her fingers and were right next to his hair.

"Your cute, ya know that? I just want some, hair, to see what kind of shampoo you use..." She said sweetly.

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

"Ugh, where could that damned girl be?" Sakura swore, walking around town trying to find her friend.

"And here I was, thinking you knew.." A deep voice mocked from behind her. She turned around, becoming face-to-face with Gaara.

"I thought I had an idea of where she could be. Maybe she's at... no. God, please no.." Sakura then ran off, leaving a confused Gaara to run after her.

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

"Then why didn't you just ask??" Shikamaru asked cautiously. The woman giggled flirtatiously.

"I dunno" She then answered truthfully.

"STALKER!!" Shikamaru yelled, jumping up from his slumped position.

"Um, erm?" She muttered, not knowing what to say.

"TEMARI!!!" Sakura's voice boomed through the lounge, startling the two occupants. "Why'd you scare him like?" Shikamaru nodded, thinking that she was on his side. "You could have done a _lot_ better.." Temari put her head down in shame.

"You little bitch.." Shikamaru whispered. "Troublesome.." Sakura smirked.

"Yea, I know." She then slung her arm around his neck. "Your older sister, your pain in the ass!" She then smirked. (an: yes, sakura is acutally older than shikamaru. his birthday is in september and hers in march. last time i checked, march came before spetmeber. or, maybe chocalate is before september and march is after autumn and winter...)

_**SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS-**_**SECRETS**_**-SECRETS**_

**A/N: Sooooo. Now, you know about the Cutter, Unwanted Sibling, and the Stalker. Only three left. More introductions will come later. Next, you'll see more personal action.(not romance, yet. maybe some will be put in chapter five)**

**pReViEw---**

"UH-UH! NO HE DID-N'T!"

"What about this?"

"OH MY GODD! TURTLES!"

"Is this seriously his?"

"Well, dummy, check the name.."

---

"So, this is the real you I guess..."

"You don't know me!"

"Thats true. But, I know what you've done.."

"HAHA! GIRL! You're so funny!"

"Im damn serious.."

"Oh god.."

---

"Oh my fucking gosh.."

"What?"

"Look, dumb-ass!"

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!"

"Damn-it! He better not be gay!"

"Well, this just crosses the line right HERE!"


	4. NOTE! SO SORRY!

eheh..

Im SOOO sorry that this is taking so long. Well, I was actually gonna post it(inplace of this) but i just deleted it! It was an amazing chapter so im soo sorry that its taking so long. hopefully you understand!

-MoonlightxVampirate

...Becca...


	5. Another HEARTBREAKING note

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! Really, I am. But, I am too busy to keep up with my stories so I will be deleting my account... Since I feel terrible leaving my stories off like this, they (New School Savior, Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion(and the re-written version), Secret, and Bloody Regrets(Sakura's Suicide comes with it so whoever wants it can re-write it) are up for grabs! If you want ANY of them, please tell me in ANY way possible. PM or review. whatever. If you claim a story and want to see what minimal stuff I had planned, I'll send it to you along with the chapter I had written up so far for that story(if any). The unfinished stories and the stories that aren't up for grabs will be deleted. I am, once again, utterly sorry.**

**-MoonlightxVampirate**

**aka Becca**


End file.
